


Merlin Gets a Daisy

by firelordmerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual, Aromantic Merlin, Arthur likes Merlin, Asexual Character, Asexual Merlin, Gen, aromantic aseuxal merlin, merlin doesn't like anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordmerlin/pseuds/firelordmerlin
Summary: The entirety of Camelot likes Merlin, but Merlin doesn't seem to notice. Merlin bumps into a maid and she gave him a flower, and it bought a lot of suspicion.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Merlin Gets a Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/firelordmerlin/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/firelordmerlin/) :)

The castle's hallways were crowded with castle staff trying to do their daily responsibilities. Everyone was dressed a bit raggedy. Women who were not of high-class wore aprons, which were stained with a lot of flour. Men dressed in brown tunics and trousers. Depending on their job, the carried different items. Merlin wore something similar to the men. He carried a basket with a piece of fabric to prevent any spills on Arthur's clean clothes. It happens quite often since some servants have wine with them. However, Merlin cleans it up with his magic most of the time in secret. He doesn't want anyone finding out about his magic so he does a lot of things just like people without magic so there's no suspicion. 

Merlin walked like usual, trying his best not to bump into people; especially servants. Suddenly, a maid came crashing into him. The clothes fell from the basket and scattered across the floor. Servants rolled their eyes but kept walking. Some stepped on the clothes.

"Watch where you're going," said Merlin, annoyed.

"I'm sorry," said the maid. 

She wasn't carrying anything, but she put her hand into her pocket and helped Merlin with putting Arthur's clothes back into the basket. She was more cleaned up than usual. Merlin saw her around the castle once in a while, but he never really interacted with her.

The clean clothes were back in the basket, and she nodded and left, looking nervous. The fabric was back on, and Merlin kept walking. 

He made it to Arthur's chambers. Arthur wasn't there, he was doing other duties. Merlin placed his basket down to notice that there was a penny-sized daisy sitting on top. "The maid must've dropped it," Merlin mumbled to himself. The flower was pretty, so he put it in between his neckerchief and tunic. Merlin continued on with their folding. 

\---

Merlin was almost finished with the folding, and Arthur came in. 

Merlin pretended not to see him so he could get his job done.

Arthur's footsteps got louder as he approached Merlin. Merlin looked up when he noticed Arthur was on the other side, looking at him funny.

"Where did you get that flower from?" Arthur asked.

"Some maid gave it to me when she bumped into me," said Merlin.

"Why would someone give you flowers?"

"I think it's just her way of apologizing."

"Are you sure that's just the case?"

"Yes, what else would it be?"

"Okay," said Arthur, suspicious.

"I finished all my chores, we have to go to Gwen's for dinner, sire."

\---

Merlin wore what he was wearing the entire day and Arthur changed into a white tunic. Merlin knocked on the door.

Gwen opened the door. She wore an adorable pink dress. "Come in, dinner is almost finished," she said, gesturing to the table.

"Thank you for having us over, Guinevere," said Arthur, sitting down.

"It's my pleasure," said Gwen.

"Thanks, Gwen. Dinner smells wonderful," said Merlin.

Gwen placed the bowls on the table and poured the soup into them. She sat down herself.

For a bit, the trio made some small talk. Things about how Morgana went evil, but they haven't heard much about her in a while, but they're still cautious. Out of nowhere, Gwen spotted the daisy.

"Did you find yourself a girl or a guy, Merlin?" asked Gwen, curious.

"Oh, forgot to take that out. I bumped into a maid today and she gave me it," said Merlin, taking the flower out and placing it next to  
his soup.

"Do you like her back?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know her name, and she doesn't like me."

"Merlin's an idiot, of course, he doesn't know that the entirety of Camelot fancies him," added Arthur.

"I'm not an idiot," said Merlin.

"Uh-huh, sure," responded Arthur.

"Do you fancy Merlin?" asked Gwen, teasing.

"No," said Arthur, stiffening up.

"Relax, I was only joking," said Gwen.

"I don't understand how you could like someone that way," said Merlin.

"How can you not?" asked Arthur, shocked.

"I don't. I've never experienced romantic attraction to anyone. I don't know how to describe it," said Merlin.

"That's understandable. I think you should know that almost all of Camelot fancies you. I mean, you get a flower almost on a daily basis from both men and women!" said Gwen.

"Doesn't everyone get flowers?" asked Merlin.

"No, you get flowers from people if they like you, usually and a lot of people seem to be giving you flowers," said Arthur.

"I still never liked anyone, not men or women," said Merlin.

Arthur just looked at Merlin as if his heart got shattered into a million pieces.

"What does loving someone romantically feel like?" asked Merlin, curious.

"Well, you love them a lot. It's hard to describe in words," said Gwen.

"Thanks, Gwen," said Merlin.

Arthur nodded his head, he seemed a bit bothered.

"What's wrong with you Arthur?" asked Gwen.

"Nothing," Arthur pretended to be okay.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit off," said Merlin.

"No, really, I'm alright. Today was just a tiring day," said Arthur, "It's getting dark out, we should probably go."

"Right, you should get going now."

"Goodbye, Guinevere," said Arthur.

"Bye Gwen, I had a lovely time!"

They walked to the door, thanked Gwen, and left. Arthur looked gloomy, and Merlin was happy. 

When they got back in the castle, Arthur noticed that Merlin was cheerful, and suddenly his mood matched Merlin's. Merlin hasn't smiled as much as usual, so Arthur was happy to see him being happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous Curious Cat gave me a prompt to write with, and this is the fic! Leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
